


I'll See You in a Few

by Goodchampagneandprivateplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Diners, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gay Male Character, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Murder-Suicide, POV First Person, POV Louis, Poor Louis, Suicidal Thoughts, Waiters & Waitresses, homocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes/pseuds/Goodchampagneandprivateplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever think about life, Louis? Do you?”</p><p>Sometimes, the thing that you think saves you, is the same thing that ends up killing you.</p><p>Based off of the first line of Fight Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You in a Few

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please read the warnings. <3
> 
> First line is based off of the first line of Fight Club by Chuck Palahniuk; rest of the story is completely mine.

Harry gets me a job as a waiter, after that Harry’s pushing a gun in my mouth and saying, the first step to eternal life is you have to die.

I became a regular at this diner in New York City; nothing that was too special, but it was cheap and quick. You see, I don’t know why I was in such a rush to get out of there. I liked the environment and the staff, but I always felt in a rush. I wish I had taken my cue at that point and never gotten myself into this situation that I am in now. But, it’s too late now.

Harry was always my waiter and he always knew what I wanted. He would bring me my tea with milk as I sat down and just would ask if I wanted my usual order. And, of course, that never changed; I always got a cheeseburger with fries. We would talk about anything, really.

I didn’t come in one day and Harry was worried about me. I showed up the next day to the diner with a black eye and a gash on my cheek. Harry didn’t bother to ask me what happened, and I am forever thankful that he never asked me. Or at least, I think I’m thankful for that.

Harry quickly found out that I had lost my job and was running low on money. He always tried to give me back his tip or try to take a discount off of my check. I always appreciated that, he was so sweet.

One day, Harry came and sat down in the seat across from me. It was after closing at that point, but I was finishing up my food. He stole a fry off my plate and then proceeded to tell me that he can get me hired at the diner if I wanted. Of course, I took the offer immediately. I had been looking all over the city for jobs, but everyone seemed to not be hiring at the time. My luck was just about to turn around at that time.

So, yes, Harry got me the job as a waiter at the diner that I practically knew by heart. I learned the system fairly quickly, and I was working the main shift in just under two months. The managers loved me, and more importantly, Harry loved me.

Harry had texted me early one morning asking for me to cover his shift, and I said of course without thinking twice about it. That afternoon, I stepped outside of work, and Harry was there, high off his ass. He was muttering to himself and was completely paranoid. I contemplated on taking him to the hospital or to my apartment, and we ended up in my house. I sorta wish I chose to just bring him to the hospital.

He scared me a few times as he was coming down off of his high. He fell asleep peacefully on the couch. I woke up the next morning to Harry in an apron making me breakfast, as if it was no big deal, and he wasn’t even concerned that he woke up in an apartment room that was not his. It almost seemed too natural, but I didn’t think twice, and it never really happened again.

Six weeks after the incident, Harry officially asked me to be his boyfriend. We had acted as if we were together for so long that our coworkers were constantly asking us if we were together or not. I’ll never forget that day. He was driving into work and he picked me up. He just looked at me and was smiling – almost smirking – and he just asked. He just straight out asked, “Louis, do you want to be my boyfriend or what?” I don’t think I stopped giggling the entire ride to work, and everyone noticed the pink tinge to my cheeks as I walked in.

Six months later, and here we are. Harry brought me to the roof of this beautiful hotel in New York City. He said that he always hung out here when he was a teenager. However, he did admit that he was usually high or drunk. This time, he’s neither, but he’s scaring the shit out of me.

“Do you ever think about life?” Harry asked me. His back leaning against the chair that he was sitting in.

“What do you mean?” I mirrored his movement, unintentionally.

“You know. Life. Life fucking sucks man. It eats us up. We do all this shit just to survive, and then we survive just to die. How does that work? Why do I have to do all of this shit just to die? You’ll be eternal after death. Think about it, Louis. In order to live forever, carelessly, you have to die. We have to die to be happy.” 

“You have an awful long time, Haz. Quit worrying about that.”

“You don’t understand,” Harry said as he glanced downward. “I’m so sorry.”

I shook my head and grabbed his wrist, trying to comfort him.

He had tried to have this talk with me before, but I always managed to brush it off. This time, he was the one to shrug it off. He could sense the tension in the air, I’m assuming.

We continued talking, mostly about the plans for the next week, and in that time we managed to be standing up by the ledge of the building. Given, it was quite a jump to actually get onto the ledge.

But, of course, Harry’s figure ended up on the ledge. He was much taller than me, and I couldn’t get up there. He knew that.

“Do you ever think about life, Louis? Do you?”

“Haz. Don’t you dare.” I watched as he sat down on the ledge, feet dangling over the building.

“It’s quite exhilarating, actually. You should try it. I won’t push you off, promise.”

I jumped up and sat next to him, my knuckles turning white as I gripped onto where the walls meet.

“Chill out, Tommo. I’m not gonna push you off,” Harry told me. I still didn’t relax.  
“You know, I just want to be with you forever, and I am so sorry, Louis.”

A gun.

The next thing I saw was a gun being drawn out of his jacket pocket.

“Harry—“ I had started.

It was too late.

It was much too late.

Harry just shook his head, cooing at me, as I shook my head. Quickly, my entire body was shaking.

Harry loaded the gun, the clicks seeming louder than any other noise that I’ve ever heard.

“Forever.”

I shook my head and went to stand up, but Harry was holding me down. He shook his head in disagreement.

“We can get a house! We can have kids!” I stammered. 

I really didn’t want to die. At least, not today. Life had finally been looking good.

Harry put the gun to his head and looked at me. I yelled, and tried to swat it away from him. He knew that I was going to try that, and put it down next to him, on the side opposite of where I was standing.

I searched my pockets for my cell phone before realizing that I had left it on the table by the chairs.

That’s it.

I don’t want to die.

I still don’t want to die.

And on top of it all, I don’t want Harry to die.

Harry took something else out of his pocket – a bunch of pills. He stuck his hand out to me. I figured that if I’m going to die, I might as well be high while doing it.

Today was the first time that I ever did drugs. And I didn’t even get to experience it.

I swallowed the pills, and Harry swallowed more than I did.

“Who first?” Harry said, voice shaky.

“I don’t know anymore. I love you so much, Haz. Why are you doing this?” I said, shakily, holding back a sob, praying that whatever he gave me kicks in within 15 seconds. 

He held the gun to my head.

A gun.

I don’t want to die.

I love him.

“I’ll see you in a few.” Those were the last words I heard before a loud bang, and saw nothing but black.


End file.
